Sweet, Sweet Dreams: Secrets Unfold
by rye-chan
Summary: Sasuke has been having very seductive dreams of him and a friend. Not knowing what to do about them he asks his old teacher, Kakashi, for help on the matter and gets two possibilities: 1- he's just horny or 2- he's deeply in love. which is it?


For Catdemon 1312!! Enjoy!!

Sweet, Sweet Dreams:

Secrets Unfold

_He watched in fascinated wonder as his pale hand slid up a tanned, perfect thigh, as he listened to the quiet gasps his touch caused. He felt a blush creeping across his pale face but fought it down, wanting to continue his work he had started with out feeling embarrassed or overwhelmed. After all, he was neither at that moment, victorious, wanting, needing, yes, but never overwhelmed or embarrassed; at least not when others where around._

_As he continued to bring his hand higher he flexed his fingers ever so slightly, just enough to have the back of his hand lightly graze his partner's balls and earn a gasp of surprised pleasure. From there he moved his hand to the throbbing shaft of the younger teen, his touch feather light and teasing and making his younger moan for more._

_As he moved his hand up and down, dark, onyx colored eyes saw small beads of pre-cum coming out. The raven-haired teen felt his mouth water and his throat go suddenly dry. He wanted a taste, a taste of his blonde's undiscovered flavor. Slowly the raven leaned down, his hot breath ghosting over the pulsing organ that now stood at full attention right in front of his lips. He stuck his tongue out, his stomach filled with excited butterflies, his own erection throbbing painfully but wonderfully against the bed's black silk sheets, and finally swiped his tongue across his blonde's erect cock tip._

_That's all he needed to do and with a shout of his name on his lover's lips, his younger came, hard, and laid panting on the bed with his fists clenched tight onto the sheets, his eyes shut tight as he basked in his release. The raven thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen but then a thought struck him. His lover would be even more beautiful if he was buried inside him, taking him over and over again as they screamed out each other's names after every release._

_With that thought in mind, and his cock at it's hardest, the raven got up on his knees. He took hold of his erection, gave it a few teasing tugs, then positioned it against his lover's hole. He had immediately noticed his blonde had spread his legs, his knees bent, giving him easier access to his most private areas. He looked at his blonde then and smiled and he in turn received one. Finally the raven pushed forward and slid into his blonde's entrance with ease, his lover's name a whispered moan on his lips._

"_Naruto…"_

Sasuke sat bolt upright in his bed as he awoke from yet another dream of kissing, touching, licking, sucking, and fucking Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend. With heaving breaths, the raven looked at his shaking hands and realized it really felt like he had touched the tanned face with whisker-like marks of his teammate, stroking it gently as if he were as fragile as glass.

With his deep disturbance being over taken by frustration, Sasuke buried his face in his hands, rubbing up and down a few times. Finally he sighed, dropping his hands in his now cold, sticky, and sodden lap. The raven was immediately disgusted that he actually came in his pajama pants and glared at his wet lap for a few minutes before getting up and heading into his bathroom.

His bathroom door was next to his closet on the right side of his bed, his bedroom door on the left of his closet. Across from the closet and bathroom, centered on far left wall, were the sliding glass doors that opened up onto a small balcony. On the wall across from his bed is where his dresser sat, centered, with a television sitting on it's right end and a radio-CD player combo sat on the left end. He had long since removed any pictures of his family but photographs of his friends were slowly starting to take over, particularly ones with only him and Naruto. All his furniture were made of cherry wood except his bed frame, which was black painted steel with silver vines weaving around the headboard and footboard, everything resting on a navy blue carpet. He had painted his walls white and had the Uchiha symbol as a border around his whole room, spaced five feet periodically.

Sasuke's bathroom had a white tiled floor with small designs on each one painted light blue and looking like waves of the ocean. The walls were wallpapered with flowing green strokes to make it look like grass blowing in the wind. The sink was on the right wall while the shower was on the left. The marble countertop of the sink went along the entire right wall and had drawers beneath it, all filled with extra towels, toilet paper, blankets, and other bathroom supplies. Beside the shower was a large, luxurious hot tub that the raven hardly ever used. On the shower door bar handles a white towel hung, waiting to be used, and it would be.

Sasuke stripped down and threw his wet clothes into the laundry basket he had between his shower and tub. He then proceeded to his shower and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to his liking in the process. Once the temperature was set, the raven climbed in as his latest dream bombarded him. As each image passed, the Uchiha grew more and more confused.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Sasuke asked aloud to himself, a frown marring his handsome face. He didn't understand why he kept having these explicit but oddly sexy dreams of him and his best friend. The only thing he did know was when he finally returned to Konoha with Naruto is when the dreams started.

With a frustrated sigh, the raven started cleaning his soiled body, paying close attention to his nether regions. Once he was all clean, having washed everything twice for good measure, he shut the water off, grabbed his towel, and stepped out. He quickly rubbed his toned and muscular body dry before attacking his soggy, dark, hair. Once completely free of water, the raven went back into his room for the day's clothes.

As he left his home, heading to meet his old team at the bridge, a thought struck him and he immediately started dreading going to sleep that night; _what if these dreams don't end?_

*~*~*~*

Team seven's mission was hell for Sasuke. It took an entire week to get done and he had to suffer the whole time because of his dreams, which were made worse because he was sharing a room with Naruto. Every night they happened and every time he pushed inside the blonde he would wake up with a gasp. These reactions didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and the raven could tell his friend was worried about him, especially since he never told him what his dream were about. On the second to last day of their mission, the Uchiha had finally had enough of his dreams and decided to talk to Naruto about them, figuring that if he told him they'd finally go away.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke called to his friend as they worked together in the hotel's garden.

The blonde looked over at his teammate, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, I wanted to…talk to you about something." The raven mumbled in embarrassment as a light blush took over his pale face. Naruto stood up from where he was working and walked over to the now standing Uchiha.

"Are you finally going to fill me in on why you've been acting so weird lately?" The younger ninja asked in concern. Sasuke gulped nervously then nodded.

"Well, since I came back to Konoha I've been having these…dreams." The raven started but hesitated.

"You can tell me Sasuke, you know that." Naruto said quietly and smiled at his friend in a reassuring way. The raven sighed then leaned against the hotel's garden wall.

"Fine I'll just…say it. These dreams I've been having involve me and…y-you." Sasuke struggled out nervously.

"Oh, what are we doing? Kicking bad guy ass right?" The blonde asked with a grin, chuckling after.

"Uh, no, there's no fighting or…bad guys. Um, it's just us doing…well I'm the one doing…I mean we're…" The raven struggled to figure out how to say exactly what they've been doing in his dreams.

"Come on, Sasuke, spit it out. It can't be that-" Naruto started but was interrupted.

"Sleeping together!" Sasuke yelled out unintentionally.

"-bad." The blonde finished with a look of stunned disbelief on his face, "What!?" Naruto stared at his friend like he had lost his mind as a blush of embarrassment flourished.

The raven couldn't look at his friend anymore and took to staring at the ground. He could feel his teammates bright blue eyes locked on him and that made him even more uncomfortable. It seemed like hours had passed when Naruto finally said something, making Sasuke look up at him at last.

"Uh, I think we should…f-finish up here." The blonde said quietly, uncomfortably. The raven simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore, as he silently dreaded that he seriously screwed things up with his best friend.

It took a few hours for the boys to finish their weeding, watering, and trimming in the garden and it was the most uncomfortable time either nineteen year-old even experienced in their entire lives. What made it worse for Sasuke though, was that this whole thing could have been avoided if he had just kept his mouth shut and dealt with his dreams. Now his secret was out and he couldn't take it back and say it was just a joke, Naruto knew he didn't joke around, especially when something was really bothering him.

As the two ninja made their way inside to meet their fellow teammates, still in silence, they walked beside each other. To anyone watching them, they looked normal like nothing had gone on between them but to those who knew them, like the silver haired jonin, Kakashi Hatake, and pink haired chunin, Sakura Haruno, something was most definitely wrong.

When both boys entered the dining room, where team seven was meeting for dinner, Naruto said hello to his old teacher and other friend then sat down between them, striking up a conversation with the pinkette. Kakashi immediately sensed something was wrong and turned to Sasuke. He stared at his morose looking ex-student-now-fellow-teammate in curiosity for a short time before taking his seat between him and Naruto. They sat at the dark brown bar table, like every other time, and waited for their dinner to be served, giving Kakashi a chance to quiz the Uchiha sulking beside him.

"So what happened?" The silver-haired man asked with slight interest n his voice, his gravity defying spiky hair shifting slightly when moved. At first Sasuke glared at him then realized maybe he could help him figure out why kept having the dreams with him and Naruto.

"I…" Sasuke started but paused, giving Kakashi a stern look, "Don't repeat this to ANYONE, got it?"

The silver haired shinobi sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, now what's going on?" The raven didn't reply immediately but stared at the bar top, his reflection somewhat distorted in the waxed sheen.

"I…I've been having these vivid dreams since I came back and I don't know why. What's more confusing is who they're with and I talked to him about them earlier but I…it didn't go so well. Now he's uncomfortable to be around me and I don't know how to fix this!" Sasuke explained, his frustration growing with every word he said.

"Hm, well I can't really help you understand your dreams unless you tell me what they're about." Kakashi stated with a chuckle. The raven huffed in annoyance before continuing.

"They're about…well we…" Sasuke gulped nervously, "We…s-sleep together." The raven finished with a blush. Kakashi was momentarily stunned at the Uchiha's answer, not expecting his dreams to be that serious, but didn't let it show on what you could see of his face or in his voice as he responded.

"Well, I'll be honest with you Sasuke, I wasn't expecting that answer but I can still help. I'm going to warn you now, though, you may not like my response." The jonin stated as he looked at the food their waitress had just given him. He thanked the brown-haired young woman before addressing his teammate again,

"Now then, when someone has…sensual-" Kakashi started but got interrupted.

"Ugh! Don't say sensual!" Sasuke groaned out miserably as banged his head on the bar top. The older man simply chuckled.

"Alright then, when ever someone has SEXUAL-" Kakashi paused and chuckled again as Sasuke groaned miserably once more, saying that word was worse, "I know, that's why I said it-"

"Prick." Sasuke interrupted in a monotonous tone. Kakashi laughed at him then continued.

"As I was saying, having such dreams tends to point out that you have unaddressed feelings for Naru-I mean, the person you're having them about." The jonin finally finished.

"R-really? Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his old sensei in doubt.

"it's either that or you're just horny and have a fantasy you want to get out. Either one could be correct but I have strong feeling it's the first one." Kakashi amended with an amused grin hidden beneath his mask, the horrified look on Sasuke's face very funny to him. The rest of dinner was spent in silence for Sasuke as he thought about what his old teacher had said, barely aware that he had been eating anything at all.

After dinner everyone went to bed early, having to get up bright and early to head back to Konoha. As he expected Naruto barely looked at him as they got ready for bed or the next day while all of team seven made their way home. Sasuke was getting very irked that the blonde was avoiding him but he didn't know what to do to fix the gap between them.

_This is going to be very difficult. _The raven thought sadly as he made his way home, having more dreams of Naruto again that same night.

*~*~*~*

It had been almost three weeks since Sasuke first told Naruto about his dreams of them. Much to the raven's displeasure, the blonde has been careful not to be left alone with him for more than a few seconds at a time. Even training had become taxing on his temperament all because his friend would all but freak out if they got too close or, heaven forbid, their hands grazed each other. Finally the raven had enough and approached Naruto, grabbing him literally dragging the blonde shinobi into the forest, the younger fighting the whole time.

"Dammit, Sasuke, let go!" Naruto shouted and then bit the raven's hand that held his wrist, finally getting free of the older teen's grasp.

"Ouch! Knock it off Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at him angrily. The two stared at each other furiously for a good ten minutes before the blonde broke their heated silence.

"Why'd you drag me in here?" Naruto asked with his voice laced with anger and, to Sasuke's surprise, nervousness.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me." Sasuke replied in an even tone.

"I haven't been-" The blonde started but got interrupted.

"Like hell you haven't. Ever since I told you about the dreams you've barely said two words to me and if we're the only ones in a fucking room you're out of there in less than five seconds. Now I've had enough of this shit and I want an answer." The raven said angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.

For a while Naruto didn't answer but simply glared at his teammate. Eventually he couldn't even look at the raven and stared down at the ground between them. Sasuke could tell his friend was debating on what to do and he had a strong feeling the blonde was about to dart away. He was right. Suddenly Naruto had turned on his heel and ran high speed in the opposite direction from Sasuke, deeper into the forest. The raven growled furiously and went after him, catching up within minutes.

And so the chase began, Naruto running out of sheer desperation to get away to avoid his worries, Sasuke wanting an answer for his constant night time torment. However, every time the raven caught up to the blonde and was just about to grab him, he would fast as lightning, change direction and Sasuke would miss his target. Getting increasingly frustrated, the Uchiha activated his chakra and used it to take a super jump in Uzumaki's direction.

With that boost of power, Sasuke slammed into Naruto, knocking them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. That didn't stop the blonde from fighting to get away again though. He tried punching, kicking, and pushing but he couldn't get out of his friends grasp this time, though that didn't stop him from trying.

"Knock it off, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he finally got his hands around his friends tan wrists and pinned them to the ground.

"Let go, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the boy above him, his eyes flashing with rage as he fought against the strong hold, wiggling relentlessly. Finally having enough of his friend fighting against him, and with his hands busy holding down, Sasuke leaned down and smashed his lips over Naruto's, getting a surprised gasp from the boy beneath him.

Taking that one chance, the raven slipped his tongue into the younger teen's mouth and took to exploring the new area. Immediately the raven liked how his friend tasted and knew what Kakashi had said was right, he had unaddressed feelings for the boy he was now, finally, kissing.

As he continued his exploring of Naruto's warm mouth, he was surprised to feel the blonde's tongue shyly move against his own. Happy that the younger ninja was starting to kiss him back, the raven focused his attention on entangling their tongues together, as if their appendages were dancing. After a five minute make out session, Sasuke pulled back to look at Naruto and found a bright blush coloring his face that he knew matched his own.

Realizing that the younger teen was no longer fighting to get away, Sasuke decided to push his luck and leaned in for another kiss. This time the raven was pleased when there was an immediate reaction and began kissing the blonde more reverence. As their tongues came together in another dance, more frenzied than before, Sasuke slowly slid his left hand down Naruto's right arm to his chest.

He then took hold of the zipper on the orange and black jacket and pulled it down to reveal a perfectly tanned, well toned chest and abs. With his one hand, the dark-haired teen took to rubbing up and down the blonde's chest before going lower. Slowly, pale fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the black jeans and pushed them open as Sasuke slipped his hand inside and beneath blue boxers with red swirls.

With a new vigor, the raven took hold of the swollen cock he had been seeing in his dreams and began stroking it up and down, earning a gasp and moans as he did so. The Uchiha could feel Uzumaki arching into his hand as he slowly, teasingly stroked his throbbing dick, signaling he wanted more. Eager to please, Sasuke increased his hand's motions and, within a few minutes, had Naruto moaning his release right into his awaiting hand.

The raven pulled back then, breaking their kiss at last, and looked at his new love. His blonde was panting, eyes shut, lips thoroughly kissed and parted slightly, his tan face flushed red, and beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. To Sasuke, Naruto never looked more perfect than in that moment. He looked amazing after just one release and that got the Uchiha thinking of how even more beautiful he'd look after another.

Pleased with his new plan, Sasuke quickly stripped himself of his shirt, pants, and navy blue boxers then removed a still panting Naruto's pants and boxers. With a quick look at his blonde, the raven leaned forward until the semi-limp cock was right in front of his mouth then stuck his tongue out and licked from the base to the tip. Naruto gasped in surprised pleasure as his dick became fully erect once more.

After a quick taste of his love for the first time, Sasuke realized he found his new favorite flavor and he wanted to taste more. Again, he stuck his tongue out and licked from the base to the tip of Naruto's cock, going much slower than before and making his love gasp out his name. After he licked the tip, he blew lightly over the throbbing appendage, earning another moan, then opened his mouth and took the blonde's cock inside his warm cavern. This action had Naruto moaning and arching into his mouth, at the same time feeling warm fingers entangle themselves in his dark-colored hair, but he had to hold him down with his right hand to keep from choking on the well sized dick.

As Sasuke continued his sucking and licking, he took his cum covered hand and placed it near Naruto's hole. Slowly, the raven inserted one finger and was amazed by how tight and hot it was inside the younger teen. Upon hearing his love gasp and moan at the unexpected intrusion, Sasuke proceeded to move his finger, pushing against the inner walls of muscle as he pulled out and pushed back in.

After ten minutes of only one finger, Sasuke figured it was time to add another and did so. When he heard a sharp intake of breath, he looked up at his love and saw a look of discomfort and slight pain on his pretty face. Not knowing what else to do, the raven dragged his teeth over the blonde's dick and was pleased to see the pain and discomfort be replaced with pleasure.

Gently, the Uchiha started moving his two fingers in and out while pressing against the inner walls of muscle, stretching his love to prepare him for something larger than fingers. All the while Sasuke stretched his love he continued his teasing sucking and licking actions, a good means of keeping Naruto focused on pleasure and not pain.

After another ten minutes, the blonde couldn't hold back anymore and came, hard, in Sasuke's awaiting mouth with a shout of 'fuck!' The raven thought that particular word was a funny choice on his blonde's part because that's exactly what was going to happen next. With a 'pop' sound, Sasuke removed Naruto's cock from his mouth and his fingers from his entrance.

The Uchiha then crawled over Uzumaki until he was directly above him and leaned down. The raven claimed his blonde's lips gently, lightly, before both parted their lips and their tongues collided in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Sasuke felt Naruto wrap his arms around him and pull him closer, wrapping one leg around his raven's waist and grinding against him. That action sent shivers of pleasure dancing through the older teen's body while making him moan into their kiss.

After the feeling of their cocks rubbing against one another, Sasuke could no longer hold back and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Before pushing forward though, the raven broke their kiss and looked at his blonde, waiting for a signal that he wanted to continue. With a nervous slight nod of his head, Naruto alerted his raven to go on and held onto him even tighter.

Knowing his love was very nervous and scared now, Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on his cheek then rested his forehead against the blonde's. Slowly and carefully, the raven pushed forward, finally entering his blonde at long last. The raven closed his eyes and gasped out his love's name, it felt so amazing. The feeling of being inside Naruto was unbelievable, it was hot and still tight but he fit inside him perfectly.

When he was completely sheathed inside his love, Sasuke opened his eyes, panting, to see Naruto's eyes shut tight as he bit his bottom lip in pain. Careful, so as not to move and hurt his love further, the raven started placing soft kisses all over his blonde's face. When he reach those very kissable lips, he felt his blonde kiss him back, tightly at first but soon parted his lips and let his raven inside. Their kiss was made frenzied by the younger teen and Sasuke held him close when he started to pull out and push back in.

It was uncomfortable for Naruto at first but, after a few more times, the pain and discomfort dissipated, leaving behind the pleasure of having Sasuke inside him. Soon after, both teens were moaning panting so much they couldn't continue kissing so Sasuke simply rested his forehead against Naruto's again, watching his love as his love watched him.

However, after an hour of making love together both teens could no longer hold back their orgasms and came. Sasuke came first deep inside his lover, causing him to hit a very sensitive spot which in turn had Naruto screaming his lover's name as he too came. Both felt completely drained of energy and the raven, being on top, collapsed onto his love. The blonde didn't have a problem with that and simply held onto him tightly, as if he'd fade away if he didn't.

After ten minutes the boys finally caught their breath and rolled onto their sides, facing each other. Sasuke held Naruto close to himself with his left arm while he gently stroked the blonde's tan and pretty face with his right. The blonde, feeling embarrassed at seeing the love clearly expressed in his raven's onyx colored eyes, blushed and looked down at flawless pale chest he was against and started tracing the raven's collarbone. Seeing his love being so bashful after everything they just did, made the Uchiha smile and chuckle lightly.

"Naruto." Sasuke called quietly. When the blonde didn't respond he lifted his head up to look into his beautiful blue eyes, "Now, will you tell me?"

The younger teen gulped nervously but nodded, "I…at first I didn't know what to say when you told me. I was confused and I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" The raven asked in surprise.

"That you found out." The blonde answered in a quiet tone, "And the more I thought about what you said, the more I thought you were just messing with me. That's when I got really pissed at you but then I just felt hurt."

"Naruto…do you mean you…" Sasuke started but paused as realization dawned on him and a great happiness swelled up inside his heart, "You've had feelings for me before now, before I told you about the dreams." The raven finished with a smile.

With a shy smile, the blonde nodded, "Yeah, way before you told me anything about those dreams of yours." A look of shock crossed the Uchiha's face then and he began wondering just how long before his love was referring.

"Exactly how long before?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

"Um, the Land of Waves mission. When I thought you had died I realized I liked you…loved you." Naruto responded with a blush and another shy smile.

"Loved? As in past tense?" The raven questioned sullenly as he thought his love didn't feel the same anymore.

"Loved, loving, love. Past, present and future." The blonde replied with a smile so full of love it had Sasuke stealing in a kiss, both holding each other close.


End file.
